Naruto Scenarios (DrabblesOne-shots): Drunken Nights
by Chocolate133
Summary: A drunken night spent with Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki (2 separate stories) led to something more.


Naruto Scenarios (Drabbles/One-shots)

Drunken Nights

_Sake is an alcoholic beverage of Japanese origin that is made from fermented rice._

**Kakashi Hatake **

Once in awhile, Kakashi and Aiko would have a ritual dinner in which they took turns preparing a meal. It seemed like something a couple would do, but it was more of a celebratory practice for teammates, or so they convinced themselves. It was almost sundown by the time Aiko had finished her training, worn out and sore, she made her way to the market, in time to purchase some Junmai-shu sake for the evening.

Aiko closed the door into her apartment as she placed two bottles of sake into the fridge. "Kakashi!" She yelled out for her friend who was prepping for dinner in the kitchen

"I'm over here." The copy-nin leaned his body away from the stove, peering out so Aiko could see him. "Hey you, be ready to get hammered tonight!" The dark-haired girl enthusiastically replied as she hopped into the kitchen to look over Kakashi's shoulders.

"This smells so good," Aiko beamed, looking over at the skewers being roasted in the oven, salivating. She had to admit that she wouldn't mind going home everyday with Kakashi cooking up a feast in her kitchen. She eyed her friend by the side, admiring his tall, muscular built constrained by his black shirt, the way his jaw moved under concentration and the beads of sweat that trickled down his neck, making him look so darn sexy.

Before Kakashi catches her, Aiko quickly averts her gaze to the oven once again, humming slightly. Kakshi glanced at his fellow teammate with a teasing smirk underneath his mask, "Weren't you going to take a shower…"

Aiko glanced down in her ANBU uniform; drenched in sweat from the vigorous training she has been putting herself under. Narrowing her eyes, Aiko admitted defeat to the man and walked away from the alluring smells above the stoves. While Aiko took her time in the shower, Kakashi whipped out his newly purchased Icha-Icha-Paradise romance novel; it would almost be out of character had he not.

Leaving the hot showers, steam rushed out the room. Aiko tried to deny the fact she wanted to look good for the copy-nin, she bit her lip – refusing to give in to her womanly desires. A black dress was laid perfectly on her bed, one that Aiko bought the week after she finished an assignment with Kakashi. She knew the dress had looked great on her and Kakashi would certainly appreciate it but it was out of her pride to wear such a revealing, sensual dress.

Before she could change her mind once more, the girl slipped onto the dress, which fitted her like a glove, accentuating her toned hips and rear up, lingering down until her mid-thighs.

Tying her dark-hair into a bun, Aiko walked out to the dining area, striking up Kakashi's attention.

Kakashi looked up, almost trying too hard to pry his eyes of his teammate. His eyes traced from Aiko's luscious, shapely thighs up to her ample breasts, "You look…" Kakashi didn't know the word for it and decided to go with, "Different." And then proceeded to smack himself mentally for picking such a word. He knew that if he started complimenting her, their relationship would automatically go out the window, which was not something he was willing to risk.

Knowing she has hit the right nerve, Aiko let out a small smirk, "I am going to take that as a complement." She gives out a teasing laugh, trying to waver the sexual tension but at the mean time, her heart was racing against her chest. She had worn a dress just for him and he noticed it.

"It is." Kakashi simply commented, returning his attention to the miso soup steaming below his gaze. Aiko's heart pounded even harder against her ribcage, not being able to deal with the sudden attention the man has given her. She has hidden her feelings for Kakashi, three years to be exact and this moment, some how reminded Aiko of the time Kurenai tried to persuade Kakashi and her to accompany herself and Asuma to a double date.

Relationships require work, Aiko and Kakashi didn't have time for that, in fact, most of their same ranked teammates didn't either. Being in the ANBU required discipline in terms of sleep, health and training. More importantly, it would unprofessional to bring in personal demands or needs into a team situation. Even if they were interested in one another, it would be almost too problematic to carry out a relationship. With that thought, Aiko wavered her thoughts about the man away, believing that they would be nothing but friends.

Aiko sat down, slightly jaw-stricken. Kakashi has prepared five dishes on the table, all plated perfectly and in just the right proportions. "Wow, this looks amazing, Kakashi." Aiko leaned against the table, taking in the smell of home-cooked food, one that she has not had for a very long time. "I cook to impress." Kakashi said, Aiko could sense his smirk under his mask as he brought out sake cups along with the now nicely cooled sake.

"Before I forget, dessert's in the fridge," Aiko said thoughtfully as she salivated at the thought of the dangos she purchased yesterday from Anko's favorite dessert store.

The dark-haired girl remembered the first time she found out her Captain was Kakashi, the Sharigan user, Copy-Cat-Ninja of the Fire Country, the man she has admired from afar since the chunin days. It was all she could hope for, except it was so hard not to fall for the man, the way he moves so gracefully when he fights or when he mercilessly kills off the enemy and even the way her name slides off his tongue when he says it. Everything, everything about him made her spine tingle. "I've actually forgotten how long I've been on your time…" Aiko gazed at her captain, knowing well it was exactly when she was made ANBU that she realized her underlying feelings for him.

"I'm surprised we're still on the same team." Kakashi sat down on the opposite side of Aiko, pouring the rice alcohol into those dainty cups. "I guess we make a good team, cheers." Aiko reached up and clashed her cup against Kakashi's, gulping down the sake, which cooled her mouth, leaving a burning sensation against her throat.

As Aiko goes for another refill, Kakashi grips onto her cup while overlapping his fingers with hers while pouring the liquid into the cup. Aiko's seemingly calm demeanor was broken by Kakashi's touch, all she could feel was his warmth against her hands as she watched the liquid toppled over her cup. "You could let go now, Kakashi…" The girl's voice broke Kakashi's thoughts as he swiftly removed his grasp around hers.

Kakashi liked the way Aiko felt under his touch. He loved the way she has worn a dress specifically for tonight, he admired her strength and endurance during missions and the way her mask broke away in his presence in comparison to her interactions with other men. Kakashi had realized long ago, after Aiko had joined his team that he held certain feelings or the woman. Every time Aiko was put in immediate danger, he felt a tinge of pain and terror beating against chest; it was his duty to protect her, shield her from the harm in the world.

All he wanted was for her to be in _his___arms. It was not an irrational feeling but more of a certain lust and desire that has grown for the woman through years. And as if that wasn't enough, the dinner tonight certainly pulled the string; the way her breasts were pushed up against that tight dress, the way hair from her bun fell onto the nape of her bare neck, or the way that she placed the sake cup against her pink, plush lips – every aspect of her just seemed to make his blood run wild.

"How did you make this?" Aiko raised her eyebrows, placing the tip of her chopsticks against her lips, "you must teach me." The girl took huge portions from the plate, enjoying how good the seared meat tasted. "Come over tomorrow." Kakashi made eye contact with Aiko, who was staring, slightly bewildered at her friend. Even more than before, Aiko's heart was furiously beating, acknowledging the fact that Kakashi had just made a request to have her over at _his_ apartment. Sure, she has been in his apartment before but not like this, _this_ sounded different, _felt_ different, it felt like a _date_.

"If you say so…" Aiko replied and brought the cup to her lips, silently reveling at the fact she would be spending more quality time with the man before her.

Through the rest of the evening, Kakashi and Aiko reminisced back to the times of being in the academy, entering chunin exams, including the many near-death experiences they had as a rookie. For every little mistake in memory, the punishment was to drink more and for every swear word, the punishment was to drink twice as much, the list goes on. By the end of dinner, Aiko and Kakashi both have had plenty to drink. They have never had this much to drink as this evening, it seemed that mutual effort allowed them to indulge otherwise.

"Hah! I totally knew you had a crush on Shizune." Aiko laughed loudly, slamming the tabletop repeatedly with her fists, "Y-you y-you couldn't stop looking at her when we had meetings with Tsunade."

Kakashi waved his hand to reject that notion, "Don't be stupid, _you_ were the one with a crush on her…" Kakashi took a huge gulp from the bottle, almost like he wanted to get himself drunk to let his inhibitions run wild, "I always knew you were into women." Aiko slapped Kakashi on the arm, creating a slightly red mark on his complexion.

Flushed faces, sweaty palms, the two companions were not as conscious as they once were, two hours ago. Aiko decided she wanted to move to her couch, since it was more comfortable for her sore legs and she was getting a more tired and flushed as time went on.

Following the girl with a half empty bottle of Sake in his hand, Kakashi sat closely next to her, almost leaning his weight onto her shoulders. Aiko tensed up initially, not used to the being so physically _close_ to the copy-nin but allowed the alcohol to take over her consciousness.

Hearts beating mutually as quickly, the two sat on the couch leaning against each other with their backs against the soft leather, bickering about nonsense. "Do you think Asuma and Kurenai will end up getting married…" Aiko turned her body slightly to adjust the weight distribution only to have Kakashi's hands wrapped around her legs, bringing them to his lap. Half conscious, Aiko raised her eyebrows at this but decided to let the subject slide, enjoying her friend's warmth under her; Aiko decided that she wouldn't mind it.

"Probably." Kakashi brought attention back to Aiko's question while tenderly caressing her pale complexion on her legs. Kakashi's hand cradled against her flesh, touching the smooth skin like he was afraid to break it, he wanted so much to touch her all over and make her scream his name out in pleasure.

Aiko reached for Kakashi's white locks, softly tugging them with her fingers, mimicking a twirling motion, "I wonder if _we_ will ever find that..." Aiko continued to stroke her fingers along Kakashi's hair, "What Kurenai and Asuma has."

In the spur of drunkenness and irrationality, Kakashi grabbed her arm from his hair firmly and snaked his other arm around her waist, lifting Aiko upwards into his proximity. Aiko's breath hitched, unsure of what the copy-nin was just about to do.

Kakashi's fingers that were once on her arm made their way to his mask, sliding the leather skin right off his face. He then brushed the strays of hair off Aiko's face and tucked them behind her ears, which made Aiko weak on her knees. She felt a yearning desire, stronger than before to claim him for hers and hers only. Unsure of her actions, Aiko's shaking hands stroked the scar on Kakashi's face, holding his cheek by her palm, as a gesture of endearment.

Kakashi's eyes leered back into Aiko's dark orbs. His arm on her waist lifted her even closer into his grasp and with a tilt by her chin, Kakashi took Aiko in for a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, Aiko's lips parted, allowing Kakashi's tongue to attack hers. Both tongues dominated and retrieved, showing compassion and strength to one another. Aiko tasted the sweetness from the sake and bit Kakashi's lip gently, before reemerging into the kiss.

Pulling apart after awhile, the two stared into each other's eyes breathlessly with Aiko's body sat heatedly against Kakashi's thighs. Kakashi's hand fell dangerously low on Aiko's back, inching its way towards the end. Kakashi swallowed, trying to find his words through the bottle of sake he consumed earlier, "Aiko, I-"

"Shut up." Aiko pursed her lips up into a drunken smirk, looking amusingly at Kakashi, who was confused with her behavior, "Wh-" "You're so slow, Captain." WIth that, Aiko seized Kakashi's lips with hers in which he happily obliged to.

**Naruto Uzumaki **

Sakura pulled Matsu along drunkenly around Kiba's apartment, which was currently used for a house party, something that occurs every few week as an excuse to get everyone smashed.

With one hand holding a bottle of beer and another almost being torn off by the strong medic-nin, Matsu stumbled into Hinata who was cornered by none other than Kiba Inuzuka. The red-haired girl flashed her a toothy smile and swung her arm around Hinata's neck, almost crashing her drink into the wall.

"Use protection!" Matsu said out of nowhere, laughing cheekily, making the shade of pink on Hinata's face even darker. The girl nudged Kiba by the shoulder, a motion which indicating their friendship and Matsu's encouragement for him to make a move on the Hyuga. The man replied with a wink, tugging Hinata along for a few more drinks.

Passing by Ino and Shikamaru, who were making out and feeling each other up, Matsu turned her head to the clock on the wall in which she realized it was getting pretty late.

From the side, she could see Neji trying to get his girlfriend Tenten off the table. The Hyuga finally got hold of her waist and flung her body down his shoulders. Tenten on the other hand curled her hands into fists, laying soft drunken punches onto Neji's back. Slightly amused at the scene, Matsu waved good-bye to the couple.

Sakura's arm went around Matsu's neck, "Matsu-chan…" Her weight was pushing onto the girl, almost moving her out of balance even though she was not as affected by the alcohol as Sakura. However, before finishing her sentence, Sakura's weight was lifted off Matsu's shoulders, to her surprise.

Turning around, the red-head saw the unmistakable Uchiha blank stare. "Thanks, Matsu."

Matsu stared back at the dark-haired man, "Not a single problem~" She laughed drunkenly, patting him on the shoulder, "any time."

Walking quite staggeredly, Matsu made it to the kitchen where she found the man she were looking for. "Narutooooo…" She stumbled into him, swinging her arms around his.

"Matsu," Naruto turned away from his instant ramen cup to look at the red-head, "Are you drunk…" He placed his palms upon his friend's cheeks, feeling her flushed skin. Matsu leaned into his icy touch, enjoying the physical contact, "N-n-not really?" The brown-eyed girl giggled slightly, hearing her own shaking voice.

Naruto smiled, looking at Matsu, enjoying her presence. "Give me that…" Naruto grabbed the bottle from Matsu's grasp. The girl frowned softly, almost child like when the blonde finished the beer off. Pouting, she pushed Naruto slightly against his shoulders.

Naruto flashed Matsu his signature grin, "You wouldn't have finished it anyways." Naruto said, chuckling softly. Once he stood up from his chair, the blonde stumbled slightly against the counter top, "Woahh…."

"You sit back d-down, y-you dru-drunk…" Matsu's voice wavered as she pushed Naruto back down onto the chair with her body. She sat her legs apart onto his lap, placing her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"What you smiling f-for?" Naruto asked, leaning into Matsu's space while placing his hands onto her hips to secure the body that was clinging onto him.

"Smiling…" Matsu laughed drunkenly, taking in the scent of sweat and smoke from Naruto's hair as she pressed her fingertips against his skin, she suddenly felt bolder and more confident with the alcohol running in her blood, "at you."

Naruto leaned in even closer, brushing his lips gently against the girl's while squeezing her rear slightly. Matsu gave out a tiny yelp, surprised at the rough display of affection from the seemingly innocent man. The blonde smirked and lifted up Matsu's chin, making her stare into his eyes.

"Matsu…"

Finding no words to say, Matsu slid her palm up Naruto's neck, closing in the distance between their heads with a claim on the lips.

Deepening the kiss, Matsu grabbed the back of Naruto's head with her other hand, sneaking her tongue in to dance with his. Naruto stroked her face with one hand while the other ascended up her barethighs.

Matsu pulled away for a quick breathe, "Naruto…" and delved back into the lip-lock. She parted her lips only slightly, allowing Naruto's tongue to enter as her hands wandered around his torso. Tracing his tongue against Matsu's, he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist.

"We end up like this every time," Matsu replied, staring into his eyes with her forehead against his.

Naruto placed Matsu's free hand up to his chest where his heart was, intertwining his fingers with hers, "Then maybe this can just be our everyday."

A gentle smile was brought to the girl's lips as she acknowledged the return in affection.


End file.
